tris and tobias is double t
by black and great
Summary: The other one got needed up so I started it again. Summery: what would happen if the fractions were never created and the war never started. What wound life be like.
1. Chapter 1

Chaptwalks

er 1

Tris' POV

It's been five weeks since I graduated high school and one week since I turned eight teen. I have been job hunting since school has been out. I wake up at 10 am and get ready to go shopping with Christina. I take a shower and head down stairs to eat. I see my dad reading something while drinking coffee. "What's that you reading dad?" He takes a sip of his drink and says, "Marcus said that he needed some help around the house because he fired his old maid from stealing from him. He said if you are interested to read the list of things you will do." He says as he gives me the paper.

I read the list it says

**'To do**

clean Windows

Do Landry

Wash cars (one time a week)

Clean walls

Take Out trash

Clean dust furniture and do any thing else we say

Gets out at 8 pm / pay:$11.56 an hour'

I go to my room and think about it. The pay seems kinda high but the guy owns a mansion since he owns a big and successful business. I dicide to do it. It would be a great chance for me so I call Marcus and tell him I'm in. I go down stairs and eat some eggs than go out to wait for Christina to pick me up.

She comes at 11:29 and says" Are you ready to go shopping"

"No how about you go and I stay. No following" I say coping iron giant.

"Come on you promised."

"Only because it's your birthday week" I sigh and wall to her van.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Tris' POV

When I walked in side I remembered that that was Amanda from school. At the time she was very

I looked around the house my jaw just dropped there had to be already three floors which all had allot of space in them. It seems like it would take forever to clean but at least I will get payed good to do it. I hear Marcus coming down stairs abd he walks in the room I'm in with Tobias. I shake their hands and I get nervous when I shake Tobias' hand I'm not sure why though. I don't have a crush on him any more.I mean I can't right, especially when I'm going to be his maid.

"Hi I am Marcus Eaton and this is my son Tobias Eaton you will clean everything that was on the list and do as he tells you. If I find out you steal from me I won't be to nice about it understood." He says the end in a intimidating voice.

"Very understood sir." I reply still a little nervous.

"You can start at the third floor and work your way down. Oh and just so you know I don't like anyone to call me Tobias, you will call me Four." Tobias - I mean Four - tells me.

I go to the top floor and go over the list again. I am done with everything at 7:36 so I have to just wait for 20 minutes then I am free to go.

For made me go and buy the groceries to because he was to lazy to go.

I knock on the door when I got back and out the groceries away,"you need anything else Four?"

"No especially not from a shrimp like you." He says as he walks out his room.

Tobias' POV

"No especially not from a shrimp like you." I say as I began to walk out of my room. I was having a bad day I didn't want to hear or see this seemed to tick her off.

"Excuse me. I don't care who you are I may be small but that gives you no right to say anything like that to me even ifyou are a rich spoiled brat! This is my job and you are not going to ruin my day which was good so far with your attitude! You need to learn how to be nice to people so apparently you do need help! NOW SAY SORRY!" She yells I am surprised that a voice so loud and powerful could come from someone that small.

"Okay sorry gees." I say and walk off. I like her but with that I probably blew my she probably already didn't like me.

Tris' POV

I was surprised that I didn't get in trouble for yelling at Marcus' son. That's probably where he was going. To go tell and get me fired.

Eight o'clock came around and Christina came. I told her what had happened and she got angry." He's so lucky I was not there or I would have punched him right then and there." She said in her rage.

"Ya and that's why you are my best friend."I said laughing it is so funny when Christina's mad.

"What. It's not funny it's true. Tobias Eaton is not going to be glad to.."

"Four" I say cutting her off."He said to call him Four"

"Four? Like the number? What happened to the other numbers did they leave because he was mean of was it because seven eight nine and he got scared?" I busted out lashing and Christina joined in.

"Any way I know you probably don't wanna see him again but you said we were going to Zekes party for Will and Four might be there, you still wanna come?" Christina asks with a pleading look on her face.

"Ya okay I'll go" I say and force a smile to come on my face because she is right I don't want to see him again.

"I'm going give him a piece of my mind if I see him. Also I might give him that punch he deserves for treating my best friend like that." She says and I give her an air hug since she is driving.

When we get to Zekes place guess who decided to be the greeter. It was Four him self not a wise decision since Christina was there. We got out the car and Christina looked red with looked at use then Christina walkedover to him and punched him right in the stomach and smiled then walked must have punched him hard because he grabbed his stomach and started to cough. I liked at him almost on the floor then I walked inside.

"I didn't know you could punch that hard."I say to her

"Ya that's because you have never been hit by me when I'm this mad."She said smiling.

"Oh ya I forgot. Come." She says and pulls me back to where Four is. He looks better now but his face is a little red from the pain or what ever.

"Hey what happened to one, two, and three did they leave because you were mean or because seven eight nine and you were scared!?"She says still kinda mad at him and making fun of his name.

"You have a problem with my name then don't talk to me." He says obviously mad at that statement.

I was about to say something when Zeke came and said, "Hey Christina Will is inside looking for you. No need for my two friends to fight."

"Fine. But you should teach him not to talk to Tris wrong like he did." She said as she marched inside.

Zeke looks at me confused then at Four.

"Four whud you say to Tris that mad Christina that mad.I've never seen her that mad unless someone said something or did something terrible to Tris and since Tris is my friend to I wanna know what you said." Zeke says ccuriously.

Four's POV

I told Zeke what had happened abd he looked at me shocked as if he had seen a ghost. He was about to say something when I heard his brother Uriah says " Man that's just cold Tris is like my sis and you would say something like that." Asher he says that Tris smiles and walks in." You just cold" Uriah says and walks in followed by me and Zeke who still is in shock.

"Okay" Will says " We are going to play truth or dare you all know the rules and since this is Zeke's party he goes first." He says as he points to Zeke.

"Okay uh Christina truth or dare?"he says smiling

"Uh dare"

"Great I dare you to go and kiss Four on the lips for 5 second."

"Seriously!" Christina and I yell at the same time.

"Yep" Zeke says smiling.

Christina comes over to me and kisses me four 5 seconds then run back to her seat and drinking a whole bunch of water.

"Seriously! You could have taken off your jacket!"I yell

"Ya but I wanted to save it also it was better pay back."She says with a devilish smile.

"Okay Tris truth or dare?" I look at Tris. She is beautiful why did I have to go abd say that stupid thing. Man now I will be alone for the rest of my life because everyone else only wants me cause I'm rich.

"Hmm. I go with truth."

"Do you like Four why or why not?" That's obvious of choose she didn't like me. Not after what I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you like Four if so why if not then why not?"

Instead of answering though she takes of her jacket. "Four through truth or dare."

"Dare." I said like I always do then remembering she's mad at me and might try an get me back.

"I dare you to go to the dog store and buy me any dog you want?" Well that's not bad I stand up and go to the nearby dog store and see a black German shepherd puppy and get it.

Tris POV

"Hey why did you do that. You could have got him back" Christina aasks when we finish the game and wait for Four to come back.

"Because he now has to spend his money so that is how I get him back and I've always wanted a dog"I say with a smile.

"Oh smart."

"Ya but I didn't think he would actually do seemed to mean maybe next time I should ask for a car."I say laughing.

Christina leaves and goes to talk with Will. It is now 10 and I am about to start walking home since it is only two blocks away when Four actually comes with an adorable puppy. He gets to me then hands me it. Also have me the breeding papers. It is a purebred German shepherd, a female and is four mounts old which explains why it's not to small. She is going to be my new best friend after Christina that is.

"You actually got her a dog? I thought you just left." Zeke says walking over to us you could tell he was drunk by the way he walked.

"No. I kinda owed it to her."He says still facing me. "I was having a bad day but that gives me no right to say what I said. You forgive me?" He says with puppy eyes.

"Fine. But the next time I won't only yell at you I will hit you harder than Christina hit you and it will be more than once. Got it."

"Yep. So does this mean we can be friends."

"Little friends you are at the bottom of the friend list."

"Got it. So what are you going to name her. She's kinda feisty and playful so you could go be that"

"Ya cause I don't have eyes and I'm dumb and need you to point out the obvious." I answer playfully."Any way I think I'll name her Alpha. She looks like she would be a good leader."

"Good name for a good dog cool." Christina says with a smile.

"Well I got to head home it's getting late." I say and walk home. As some as I get home I go straight to bed with Alpha right next to me.

Four's POV

I'm glad Tris forgave me and that we're friends even if I'm at the bottom of the list I just have to work my way up.I an also glad that I don't sleep in the same house with my problem just have to spend my day there. I hate Marcus I won't even call him dad not with the way he treats me when no one else is around. If I could I would Meade but he would find me and do worse than he already does to me. I go to my house and think about him until I go to sleep.

I get up and go to Marcus' house then head stare to my room and to my favor I don't see Marcus. It is 7:56 so Tris will be here in four minutes.

Tris' POV

I asked Marcus if I could take Alpha with me and he said that I could as long as she behaved which she does so I bring her. I get to the house and go in. Marcus told me that I was to do the same thing I did the day before. So I cleanerthe top first and then went down from there. I was aa lot faster because to my surprise after watching me Alpha decided to help now that she knew what I was doing. This puppy has captured my heart hands down. I also notice that my newly found friend had some white on her paws, stomach, and ears. Weird. So today I finished at 4:15 because that pup works fast and I checked to see if it was fine right which it was. Awesome.

"How'd you finish so fast."Four says as he walks in to see the room obviously he saw the potter rooms as well.

"Because I have an amazing partner." I say and start patting Alpha's head.

"Wow. Just wow." He said still looking around the room like if he where trying to find something to accuse us of not cleaning. "Well okay then. I need you to go and cut the yard because the gardener got sick and I have no idea how to work a lawn mower."

"Okay. I'll show you so when I'm not here you can do it."

"What?" He says looking sad.

"Nope sorry puppy eyes ain't gonna work. I see them all the time from Alpha and learned not to fall for it."I say laughing and pull him to the yard with Alpha following close behind.

"Next time I'm going to just take of my shirt." He complains.

After two hours he gets it and then I see oh what's it called oh ya a gardener the one that comes everyday.

"Hey you said that they weren't coming today we've been out here for two hours in the sun and then I see the gardeners. What happened!" I was mad.

"Well you see yet weren't supposed to come until another 30 minutes abd this was so I could spend time with you out of the house."He says with a scared though I was mad because he planned this, I laughed because his face was priceless.

"Alright let's go in so I can feed Alpha." I say still laughing.

Well two hours gone I now have two more to wait to go Marcus lets me go early when he sees I have nothing else to do. I text Christina not to get me cause I got out early knowing she is at work and can't get me now so I decide to walk home it's only two miles away from here I can walk it. So me and Alpha start walking and after two minutes I reach an ally which it's a short cut Christina uses and since it is the only thing I know I take it. Half way down the ally I hear a guy "hey Four has a thing for her.I wonder how hurt he would be if she has a little accident."at this I am filed with fear and I see six men surround me. "I honestly don't know what you are talking about. Four doesn't like me."I say.

"Oh but he does I've seen the way he looks at you." I hear a familiar voice say. It's Peter.I never liked him he always picked on me in school.

One of the men try to grad me but to his surprise I flipped him over and it for off them to bring me to the floor abd hold me still. Peter was about to punch me in my face when all of the sudden he yelled in pain and backed way. Alpha had bit him hard in his arm then went around to fit him more. The others tried to catch her but she was to fast and keep biting them when she had the chance finally they all started to run when they saw they weren't winning.

I ran over to Alpha abd have her a hug and she started to lick my face. I think she might even pass Christina in my friendship list.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

TWO MONTHS LATER

I have been working with Mr. Eaton for two months and I am finally getting a day off well I have the whole week off actually because Marcus went on a business trip for the rest of the week. I was really glad especially now that I know Christina is off had grown a bit from when I first got her and she tired Christina on the friendship list. We went to a place where not a lot if people go to. It's were you get to see your fears and try to get passed them. I have never been there but Christina says it would be fun even though she has never tried it either.

I go in and see me first fear. I am out in the open when a bunch of crows come and start to peck me. I can't get away then all the sudden I remember it wasn't real when I see my self and every thing disappeared and I am duck I'm the room."Wow only a few people ever do that your special."the guy I was in the room with said. I nob and leave the room and I'm pretty sure I'm not going in there again. Christina was out side with Alpha waiting for my opinion.

"Christina don't do it it's not that fun."I say as I am greeted by alpha.

"Oh okay well I believe you. So let's go."

We walk around town looking for something to do when we see Four and Zeke around the corner a little far down at a coffee shop drinking coffee and talking."Hey you know it would be fun do mess with them and I have fit rudder bands we can shoot at them you in." Christina says as she pulls the rudder bands out of her poket.

"Ya I'm in." O say as she hands me a rudder bands.

"Okay on three. Ready one...two...three"we spit the rudder bands at the same time and turn against the wall sowe aren't seen. Christina's rubber band landed in Zekes coffee and hit Four right in the laugh silently until Zeke says "We're going to find who ever did that and make you pay." We heard footsteps so we started running"hey Christina Tris I saw you. Come back hear." Zeke says as he turns the spilt up and I run to were Will works because it's the closed place I know. I run in side and grab Will.

"So you have somewhere to hide."

"Ya. Why?"

"Because I threw a rudder band at Four and now he is chasing me."

"Oh well you can go out the back and go to your house or something." He says trying not to laugh..

"Thanks."I say and run it the door. As I run out Four runs in and sees me leave. I am almost down the street when someone grads my arm.

"What was that for! What did I do to you that made you want to hit me in the nose with this hard rudder band!"he tells as he holds up the rudder I do is laugh. "Well if it makes you feel better I was trying to get you forehead and it was Christina's idea." I say still laughing. Soon Four is laughing as well. Abd Alpha is looking at is like we have lost our minds.

"I'm going to get you back for that."Four says after he finishes laughing and we walk back to the coffee shop and see that Zeke has already caught Christina. We start there until they come up with a punishment for our behavior. "How'd Zeke find you?"as soon as I ask Christina that starts laughing she ccatches her breath she explains what happened.

"I ran in to an ally but it was a dead end do Zeke came up behind me and was walking to me and he was angry then ask the sudden he trips over a box that was on the floor then he fell in a puddle of mud. And if that's not enough when he got up and started walking again then a door opened right where Zeke was and hit him do he fell on the floor again he looked up abd saw a bird on the write above him and the bird pooped straight on his face."

I busted out laughing and do did Christina Eden Zeke and Four came over to us and say down. "Well we came up with the perfect punishment for you two. We are going to make you wear theses all day in public."they say as they pull out hats that look like chickens. The look of them made Alpha growl.

"Okay I'll wear it but I won't leave it on all day if Alpha destroys it. But until then I will wear it."I say knowing that she'll be snatching it off my head soon.

"Fair enough. Hey Alpha don't touch that hat." Zeke says as he points at Alpha.

Despite what Zeke said Alpha took off my hat and ripped it in to peices ten minutes after he told her not to touch 's why I love her. She has her own rules do I guess the name fit suits her. The only person she listens to is me. "Alpha your no fun." Zeke says then gets up to leave.

"Okay so just to pass the time we are going to play questions. You have to answer truthfully our pass on your turn to ask a question and you get teen chances the person who wins can have anything they want that is not to expensive getting something from Tris have you ever drank."

"No. already knew so anyway Four do you have a girlfriend." I kinda hope he says no but than again either way it won't matter because he don't like me.

"No. Why."

"Pass." Unfair I He supposed to say that.

End of game

At the end Christina won and made me get her a necklace and Four $7. Predictable of her. I get home and feed Alpha then I go to the kitchen.

"Hey didn't you have today off? Where were you?" Caleb came in asking.

"I was with Christina and Zeke." I say knowing he would get mad if he found out Four was there to because he doesn't really like him.

"Oh okay. Where's Alpha? I brought her a new ball." He says holding out a ball.

"Ya she is up stairs in my room. How many things are you going to buy her it's like you buy her something every other week."

"That is because she is just so adorable and smart at the same time. If she was just adorable that I get her something everyday."

"Well I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed night."

"Night Tris."

Alpha's POV

I woke up in the morning remembering this day almost two months ago. I have been with Tris for as long as I can remember which was not that long but still. There has never been a time that I felt like a pet though more like a companion. All we have never been separated for more than an hour. Where she goes I go, abd where I go she goes. I love all my friends my favorite is Tris first than Christina. And most of the time I'm with both of them.I couldn't imagine what my life would be like with out them.

The person I like the least is Four. Well that started yesterday when he made Tris wear that chicken head it looked like it was eating her and it made her face turn red like a tomato. Do he it's now my least favorite but I still love him the same. I love him like a sister loves their annoying little or big brothers.

Now Caleb. I love him but he gives me to much stuff. I now have twenty balls, ten squeaky toys, and seven stuffed toys. I think I'm set for life with all this but he don't look done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tris' POV

I wake up to being licked in the face again like I do everyday by Alpha. She is my best friend abd my alarm clock. Which she broke when it beeped she tore it to shreds. Good I never liked it that thing was annoying. I mean who likes their alarm clock.

Today me and her are going to celebrate our second month together. I have just bought my own house and need to move all my stuff out tomorrow. I intentionally made sure there was enough room for three dogs because today I'm going to get two new friends for Alpha.

"Morning Alpha." I said as I hoped out of bed then went to tall a shower. I got out and got dressed in a black long sleeve and blue skinny jeans then went in my room to see Christina in there with Alpha. She looked at me and started smiling.

"What. Why are you looking at me like that."I said as I say next to her on the bed.

"Four told me he likes you and wants me to ask you if you will go out with him."

"Are you serious."

"Yep no one answered the door when he knocked so he figured since I'm your best friend I would know how to get in which lucky for him I do so what's your answer. Oh and it's for today."

"Sure." Four likes me. Tobias Eaton likes me." We can celebrate Alpha's being here together cause I promised her we would."

"Great I'll go tell him and it looks like your ready so I am taking you with me so if we get caught we can say we had a sleep over and not tell them I broke in because they weren't to happy the last time I did and got caught."She looks scared as she says it. I remember what happened. First my sitter didn't recognize her so he hit her in the head with a pan then my parents yelled at her and see was band from here for two months.

We got down stairs and out the house without being seen. Out waiting for us is Four abd he has a hopeful look on his face.

Four's POV

I see Christina and Tris coming out. "So what's your answer."I'm almost certain she said yes but not because she wanted to but because Christina told her as if reading my mind she said, "yes and not being forced by Christina. But we have to spend the day with Alpha."

"Of course. Already knew she was coming you two are inseparable." I say joking and at this Alpha nipped me playfully showing she well understood what I said.

"Oh and we have to stop by the pet store I was saving my money two get two other dogs and now I have it so we have to go there to." She said as she and Alpha got in the car.

"You know I think your name should be Alpha with all the instructions you are giving me."I say jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny." We go to eat since neither of us ate breakfast. Then we went waking in the park and played fetch with one of Alpha's we went to an old rundown place that used to be a carnival but now there was nothing but a Farris wheel. "This is where I come to think." I say pointing to the spot where I usually sit at.

"You every been up there." Tris asks as she looks up at the big tall wheel of terror.

"No."And you know how people say they turn their back for one second the other person gets in to something well today I found out that that statement is true. I turn when I hear what sounds like a door opening then turn back to see Tris climbing the Farris wheel.

"What are you doing."I ask and she turns to look at me.

"I was going to see what it was like since you have never been up here. You could come if you want Alpha can watch her self but you don't have to."see says as she resumes climbing.

"Ya okay. I'm going." I start to follow her trying not to look down. We are halfway there when she almost falls down. Well now I'm paranoid gee thanks Tris.

"Okay let's go back down you already almost fell so I think this high enough."

"No let's go higher. I'm fine."She says then looks at me and sees how scared I am.

"Your scared of heights." It was a statement not a question. I nod. "Okay then let's beat that fear. Come on keys go." She says and starts to climb again. We reach the top and my breathing gets heavy this is terrifying I don't see how people can ride these things. "Your not scared of being this high?" I ask my breathing becoming regular. Knowing she's here makes me feel safe for some reason.

"No. Well now we've seen it so let's climb back 's getting late."

"What. But we just..." uh this girl is trying to kill me. "Oh fine."

We get to the bottom of the wheel and Alpha is in the same spot we left her she really is a good dog.

Tris' POV

We get to the bottom and Alpha comes and jumps all over us. This has been a wonderful day. "Oh I almost have to get to the pet store." I say remembering to get the dogs before the store closes.

We get to the pet store and Four tells me to stay in the car and that he was going to surprise me with the two dogs.I'm kinda excite. But I hope he doesn't get me a small dog. He soon comes back with two German shepherds. They where the same age and they where brother and sister. Both were white but the girl had a black muzzle. They where a little younger than Alpha who immediately showed them she was boss. That is why her name fits so well.

"Okay. So I have a surprise." Four said as he picked up the puppy he had on the floor. It was a husky and I was also a girl.

"Thanks but I'm not starting a dog hotel." I say but full of joy I have a family of dogs.

"Do what's there names." Said the impatient Four.

"Well I like Rocky for the husky. Then Darcy and Darwin for the Shepard."

"Cool. Alpha looks a little jealous of her new family."

"Hey be nice okay Alpha your still top dog around here." I said pointing at barks which I know means ok.

Alpha's POV

"Hello. My names Alpha and as Tris over there said I'm top dog. I'm six months old how old are you?" I wanted to mess with them and make them all scared when there's really nothing to be afraid of since I'm still just a puppy.

"Me and uh Darcy are five months and Rocky or friend is five an a half months." Darwin says understanding that I was just messing with them.

"Is that human nice because I heard that some of them are mean and like to beat up dogs." Rocky asks. Even though she is almost the oldest it seems that she is the shy one.

"No she is a wonderful friend but watch out for her brother. He just piles you with toys." I say laughing.

Tris POV

When we get home the new dogs ran around to explore until they went in my room and went to sleep. It was adorable this way they piled on each other to go to sleep. Even Alpha joined in the huddle.

Well this morning was unexpected but should have been and I now wish I had an alarm clock. I was attacked by all the dogs. They all licked me and jumped on me to wake me up. I am glad in my new house they will be in a different room and mine will be lock until I wake up. But for now I'm forced out of my bed. So I go to take a shower and then go down to eat and feed the dogs. They all listen very well and came when I called. But it would not be like that of Alpha weren't there, she is an excellent leader.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Tris POV

My vacation is now over but at least I live closer, I'm safer and I have more helpers. It took a while for Darcy, Darwin, and Rocky to get what we were doing but like Alpha learned fast. Today we finished at 6:35 because we were working slow. After we finished we went to go and find Four. I haven't seen him all day and I'm wondering if he is hear. I soon find him at the top floor just sitting on the couch.

"Need me to do any thing for you." I ask.

"No thanks. You wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Sure why not. What we gonna watch?"

"I don't know. What do you want to watch?" he ssays as he hands me a box of movies. I like kid movies so that is what I picked. A kid movie.

"Ooh I wanna watch lion king."

"Alright. Lion king it is then. I am going to get some popcorn and I will be back." He leaves then comes back in five minutes. I lean my head on Four's shoulder. When the movie is finished the dogs are asleep and it's time for me to leave.

"You want me to wake them up for you?" Four asks while staring at the dogs.

"No. Can they stay here for tonight?"

"Sure. I'll walk you home."

"Okay. Let's go to walk."

As soon as I am out the room I hear Alpha wake up and follow me.

"See I told you inseparable you two are even when one is asleep." Four says while laughing and I hit him playfully. "Oww. That hurt."

"Big baby. Look and now you woke Rocky and Darcy as well. Well we might as well wake Darwin to."When I finish my sentence all the others pounced on him to wake him up. He yelped but not out of pain but out of shock.. He gets up and they follow us as we walk to the house. We get in the house and the dogs run in. Rocky slips fit catches her self and then continues to follow the others.

"Thank you Four. See you..."

"Tobias. I want you to call me Tobias." He says cutting me off.

"Okay well Tobias. I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I walk inside trying not to laugh at Rocky remembering what happened.

Four's POV

After I walk Tris home I'm about to go to my house when I remember that I put my keys on the table which means I have to go back to Marcus' house or sleep out side. I would but it is supposed to rain. I go back to Marcus' house hoping not to see him. A week of luck I might still have it. I get in side and I see the one the only Marcus Eaton.

"Where have you been. I haven't seen you all day."

"I was in my room Marcus."

"Really. I didn't know your room was out side I thought that it was up stairs. My mistake. Now where where you just now!"

"I went to walk Tris home." I'm getting frustrated

"Why? Did she break her legs?"

"No."

"Then next time let her walk alone."

"No thank you."

"Don't tell me no." He says as he grads a he walks behind me, I know what's coming and I brace myself. He hits me hard with it teen times then walks out the house. It takes a lot not to cry. I grad my keys and rush out the house. When I get home I lay down on my stomach so I don't add any pain to what is already there. I done fall asleep.

When I wake up it is three o'clock in the afternoon. I want to stay here but I don't feel right leaving Tris with Marcus. I get there and once again am confronted by Marcus.

Tris' POV

I have finished cleaning and like yesterday I have not seen Tobias at all today. I look around to see if I can find him. I get to the bottom living room and see Marcus about to hit Tobias with a cane which is kinda weird usually people use belts. He is about to hit him when I jump in front of him and he his me in the eye instead of Tobias' back. I grad the cane and their it on the ground behind me.

"Leave him alone! You have no right to torture your son like that!" I yell.

"You should learn to mind your own business Tris." He says as he grads a belt."oh and your fired." He is about to hit me when Tobias punches him in the face.

"I may have let you harm me but you will not hurt Tris! If you ever do I will kill you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tris POV

I joke about the time Tobias calls me a shrimp and we start laughing. Then Tobias lays down next to me on the couch with his feet curled next to my lap looking up as if he where thinking hard. He is interrupted in his thoughts by Rocky who has grabbed his shoe off his foot and ran towards Alpha, Darcy, and, Darwin.

"Hey! Give me my shoe back."He says as he tries to get up to grab Rocky but misses abd falls on his face. I laugh as I help him up.

"You guys are on my list. Now give me my shoe." He says then catches Rocky who throughs the shoe to Alpha and Alpha starts running.I just sit there and watch because I wanna see what happens.

"Come on Alpha. I thought we were tight." She shacks as if shaking off water.

"Ooh okay now I see how it is." He tries to grab her but she runs and gives the shoe to Darwin and him and Darcy run to the kitchen and Darwin drops his shoe in the water bowl.

"Ooh wow. That was an expensive shoe and now it's all wet and will probably stink thanks. Now you are really on my list dogs." He says picking up his shoe as the dogs go and hide.

"What is your list." I ask curious what they got them selves in to.

"The list of people.." He pauses then smiles."or animals! That I don't really like and plan on getting pay back to. And since I am sure Alpha talked or barked them into it. She is at the top then the others right under."

"Well you better be careful. They ready bonded and they got each others backs."

"For against Four. Seems fair enough."

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hmm. Tris darling."

"Yes."

"You didn't warn me." He says laughing.

"Oh. Very funny. Actually it's so funny that I forgot to laugh at it. What that's because it wasn't funny." I say walking to the fridge and grab the cake I made earlier.

"Want some cake Tobias?"

"Sure." I walk over to him and give him the plate. When he puts it on the table I smash his face on the cake."Oh I'm sorry but you were on my list." I say then he looks at me with squinty eyes then we south start laughing.

"Well. Now I have to take a shower. So bye, see you later." He says walking out.

"Later." I say waving. Then I go to see where the dogs are hiding and I find them in the back yard sleeping. I feel a smile on my face and go inside to check the time. It is 9:30 so we have been here for longer than it felt like. I hear knocking on the door and go to see who it is. I open the door and see two men with guns I'm about to close the door and scream when one of them covers my mouth. Itry to break free but the other guy his me in the face then closed my for. The guy holding me puts tape on my mouth and then puts on a blind fold over my eyes. The other one has bigger muscles, the one holding me looked like Al but why would he do this to me.

"Okay. Now I'm going to enjoy hurting my old enemy's girl friend." The one with the deeper voice says because Al's voice is not that deep. Then I feel a knife go into my legs and move down.

"Hey I don't think you would do that. Let her go." Al says but then I hear a something fall to the floor and realise he got knocked out. Then the knife goes into my other knee. I scream through the tape and I feel the blood. The man is laughing but then goes quite when a quiet growl fills the air. It sounds like Rocky's growl. I don't mean to be picky but she's not the strongest of the group. Why is she the only one helping.

Rocky's POV

We are sleeping when we hear a scream come from the house. Alpha sees two men with Tris abd tells me to stay and keep them away from Tris as she, Darcy and Darwin go for help. I go in and see one guy hit the other abd then he stabs Tris with a knife and starts laughing. I can't help but growl so now I can't sneak up on him. I'm not the strongest but I'm fat so I can run around and nip at him. At times like this I wish I were big like Alpha who is a little bigger but her size makes her intimidating to things bigger and smaller. Also the way she carries herself. What can I do if I get caught.

"Where are you. Come here doggy." I hear the man say. Maybe I can make him look for me so he can stay away from Tris.

Tris POV

I hear the man leave the room and I try to run out but my legs won't allow it do I fall to the floor. My blind fold falls off too and I see a puddle of blood. I look over to the man as I hear him walking back and I see it is Eric. I never liked him and knew he would do a lot to get back at Tobias for making him second on every thing but I never thought he would go to these extremes. He looks at me and pushes me against the wall.I'm starting to lose consciousness which is good because I don't want to be awake for what is going to happen next. Eric is about to stab me in my stomach then is tackled by Rocky who runs after then I see Alpha come in and bite Eric hard in the arm and Darcy biting one of his legs. Then Rocky and Darwin pin him down to the floor and Alpha pulls thugs knife from his hands. The last thing I see is Tobias running in then every thing goes black. I wake up in the hospital and see my mom in one of the chairs asleep. I look to see if anyone else is in the room but there's no one so I go back to sleep. When I wake again I see Tobias in the chair my mom was in and it looked as if he had been crying.

"Hey Tobias." I say softly and he looks up at we and hugs me.

"I thought you were never going to wake up." He whispers in my ear.

"Why. How long was I out for?" I ask as he let's me go. I look into his blue eyes and they're perfect.

"Two and a half months."

"Ooh." Is all I can say it seems like it was only five minutes ago that I was in my house getting beat up.

"What happened to Al and Eric?"

"Al killed himself and Eric got thirty years in prison."

"Oh. Well as long as they're gone."

"Ya and the doctor said you can go when you wake. Your injuries are healed so you probably won't feel any pain."

"Well that's good. I hate hospitals." I say and Tobias laughs.

"Big baby."

"I am not."

"Okay if you say so." He says then Christina comes in and when she sees I'm awake she runs over to me and gives me a hug shouting. "Your alive again."

"Well I was never dead." I say as she stops hugging me.

"Ya but it was like you were. Oh I'm going to tell the doctor so you can go."

Ten minutes later-

I get out of the hospital and we ( Me, Christina, and Tobias) go to my house. I open the door and see Alpha laying next to where I was nearly three months ago. When she sees me she gets up and jumps all over me then the others come in and do the same wagging their tails. They are a bit bigger from when I last saw them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tris' POV

"I hope you don't mind but I kinda moved in since last month do it would be easier to take care of I found out that Alpha is scared of bubbles, Rocky is scared of water if she is not taking a bath or drinking it, and Darcy and Darwin are scared of the dark do I got them back already." He say as he walks in and suits on the couch.

"Okay the first part I'm okay with except for the fact it's kinda creepy." I say joking. "No it's not creepy. Abd for the second part that is just wrong. I bet you they got you again though because they're the kind of dogs that don't give up in war."

"Yes they did. They all bit me at the same time one night and I still have the scars to prove it. Next time reminded me not to put them on my list." At this I start laughing hard. I warned him but he didn't want to listen to me abd because of that he got bit by four dogs. I don't think four against Four is an even fight. Since Four's only one person.

"Well at least you might listen to my warnings more."

"Ya but that's what makes it fun." He says laughing and Darwin comes and sits on my lap.

"Which room is yours Tobias."I ask as I pet Darwin to sleep.

"I took the room that's across from yours. Does this mean I can stay because I hope it does because I sold my house."

"Yes you can stay. But what is I said no."

"Then I would sleep outside till you let me stay."

"Right. Because Tobias Eaton can live outside and serve."

"That's mean." He says with a sad look." But true. Well good thing you said yes hu."

"Ya but I could have said no." I say pointing at him.

" No your to nice."

"I think you may be underestimating my character Tobias."

"Well you wouldn't kick out the person who saved your life would you."

"Ooh no. Never that's why they are staying. The dogs saved me you ran in after." I say factual.

"Well I helped. After I took you to the hospital, I went and beat him far worse than you were, but without the stabbing."

"Hum. I guess that now gives you a right to stay." I say I poking him. "Well I am tired so good night. See you in the morning."

"Night night Tris."

Tobias' POV

Tris went to bed twenty minutes ago and I stayed up because I feel that if I go to sleep something bad might happen to Tris. After two hours I dose of, when I wake up Rocky is just staring at me. She was about to jump on me to wake me. Luckily I woke up before she did so I don't have to be suffocated. I got up and went to Tris' room but she wasn't in there. I started to panic at the thought that she left the house abd got hurt. Yes I am paranoid about my Tris getting hurt. When I was about to go look for her and she walked walked your the kitchen. Well at least now I'm paranoid, no I just feel stupid. I was panicking when I didn't even check the rest of the house that is something to feel stupid about.

"Hey. How are you this morning my good sir." She says sarcastically.

"I'm doing very well thank you." I say as i go over to her and kiss her. It's a soft one then goes deeper until someone knocks on the door. I groan and go to see who it is. I open the door to see Caleb and when he sees me the smile that was on his face was gone.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning." He sounds a bit mad but is probably way more mad in the in side. "Um. Well I live here now so I think I can be here." I say teasingly. Now he seems madder than he eat before.

"Tris!" He shouts through me and walks in."why is this guy saying he lives with you! He better not be you are not old enough to have someone else especially a man and your boyfriend sleeping in the same house as you!"

"Well he did save me so it is safer got me and I get to say what happens I'm my house and he would his house to take care of my dogs better so I think this is the least I can do to return the favor." She says looking at her brother abd him looking back.

"Well okay than. Here I brought you a gift."He says giving up to his sister after about two minutes of them just staring at each other. it was a large red and blue bag.

"Thanks Caleb it's a...a... what the heck is this?" Tris says as she pulls out a little piece of clothe.

" it is a dress. I thought that it would be a good gift since you like Alpha so much. It would look cute in it." Just as he said that Alpha came in and started to growl.

"It is a nice gift Caleb but she is going to tear it up." Tris says when she sees Alpha's reaction to just seeing it.

"Oh. Well it was worth the try. What is it with you two and dresses anyway? Your other two girl dogs don't mind it." He says as he is walking looking at me as if he didn't want to leave me with Tris.

"I don't know. Why don't you ever wear a dress?" she says as she follows him to the door.

"Now that is diffrent... but you win."

"That's what I thought." She says as Caleb closes the door. The dress ddidn't get warn by Rocky or Darcy because the second Caleb walked out of the house Alpha got it an ran off to who knows where with it. It was kinda funny looking but then again how would Caleb know he has no good taste what so ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tris' POV

TWO DAYS LATER

I went to apply for a job at a tattoo place because nothing else sounds interesting. The bad part about it is that now I have to leave the dogs home while I work. I have to go in every day at 10 am and I get out at 6. Also I just got accepted in to the college I chose. I go through the same routine as I did when I was working for Marcus but the difference if that I do it a little later and Tobias takes me instead of Christina because Christina goes in earlier than I do. I get to work and meet someone named Tori which she is my new boss. Also I see that we are two out of three people working here. I would have thought that there would be more people working here but oh well. Tori is nice and kind of funny.

"So you are Tobias' girl friend. I thought he would never get one." Tori asks after the conversation we had about ask the things that happened in our lives.

"Yup I'm his one an only."

"Cool. Well you've been working hard and good so I think I will let you work without me watching you tomorrow. Oh what you going to do agree college. Like are you going to college for."

"I am going to be a teacher."

"Awesome. I'm a nurse for my other job."

We talked and talked and I was starting to wonder if we were annoying the heck it if the costumers. I sure that we are because of the look on their faces. Looks like they wanna say 'shut the hell up' but I keep talking to her and she keeps talking to me.

I get out of work and Tobias takes us home. I tell him about every thing that happened and he tells me what he did today which was hanging out with Zeke for most of the day. I'm so ready to go home and see the... hey if Tobias was with Zeke then what happened to the dogs. "Tobias."

"Hm."

"What did you do with the dogs. You said you were with Zeke at the pool but you stopped talking about the dogs when you stopped talking about what happened at the house and I told you I didn't want them alone."

"Well uh..." he started to sound worried which made me worried." First promise me that you won't kill me."

"Okay I promise note what happened."

"I went to the park with the dogs and since they don't have a leash they ran off and they didn't come back so me and Zeke were looking for them and the last place we looked was the pool so that's why I told you we were at the pool." After hearing this I was more worried than I have ever been. I mean sure they are known to run off when Tobias watches them but they always come back to him after awhile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tris' POV

At this moment I want to kill him but I promised I wouldn't do I just need to take deep breaths. The only two reasons that I kept my promise is because he is my boyfriend and because Alpha and Darwin probably with the other two and they would keep all of them out of harms way. We get to the pool where Tobias left Zeke and I can see him talking to someone behind one of walls. All I heard was "you" and "music" which made me wonder what he wad talking about because as long as I've known Zeke he really doesn't lose focus easily when doing something important and I believe that finding the dogs is important. I get out the car and I'm about to yell at him when I see all the dogs running out from behind the wall to me. When they get to me they look up at me with begging faces trying to get out the trouble they knew they were in. I frowned at them and tried to convince my self to be mad at them but I could not get mad at them so I ended up laughing silently at myself. They pick up they're faces to the joyful faces that they always have as they walk around. We decided that since we are at the pool we would go swimming. That was a mistake because as soon as I got in to the water my shirt turned see through. Lucky for me the only person that was looking at me was Tobias which was more comfortable for me rather than it being Zeke. If it was Zeke who was looking at me than I would have screamed. But my face still turned as red as a tomato when Tobias saw me. He took off the shirt he was wearing and handed it to me."Thanks Tobias."

"No problem but next time wear something else when your getting wet."He says smirking.

"Well how was I supposed to know that we were going swimming and that my shirt would do that."

Zeke turned from splashing water at Darcy with a look of curiosity "What happened to you shirt. Oh I see." He says after he sees that I'm wearing Tobias' shirt. We stayed there splashing each other and playing multiple games of Marco polo for about an hour until I saw it was time for me to go to the movies with Christina. So I told Zeke by and gave Tobias a small kiss before leaving. They would have to walk home because I was in a hurry and it wasn't that far of a walk. Plus they wanted to stay in the pool a little longer.

I got to the movies five minutes before Christina did. That is so like he to be five minutes late. Ever since I can remember age has always been exactly five minutes late to everything even school and classes."I know I know I'm trying to improve on my five minute late habit but I swear that this time it was not my fault I had to work a little later and it just happened to make me five minutes later rather than a different number of minutes later." I give her a look that says 'Ya right. You are always five minutes late.' and she gets the message. We went to the ticket booth and got two tickets to Iron Man. It was funny because at the end Christina stayed crying for no reason it wasn't sad.

Once we finished watching the movie we went to a burger place and got some food for me Christina and Tobias. We walked in and in there I wished I never a agreed to this place because in side I saw Marcus sitting at a tabel and Tobias a couple of tables in front cause we told him to meet is there. Both of them unaware of the others presence . I really hope it stays like that because I have no idea of what would happen if one were to find out about the other. I tap Christina and show her the two and she nods in understanding. Then we go sit next to Tobias making sure Marcus didn't see us.

"Hey Four. What are you going to eat so me and Tris can order."

"I'm not hungry. You go ahead and order." Tobias sounds annoyed and doesn't look too happy. I assume I was wrong one of the two know about the other being here maybe even both. I must have looked worried because when Tobias looks at me he smiles and said, "I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry nothing to worry about." I nod and me and Christina wall to the line to order our food. Christina gets a corndog and I get a hamburger then we head back to the table.

Tobias' mood changes when we're talking from mad to joyful and I'm glad of that. We talk about how Christina beat up this tall guy in high school because he was making fun of how short I was. No one ever made fun of my hight after that. Well at least not in front of Christina. But the jerk face Four who is now my boyfriend found out what happens when she wasn't there when whatever made me mad or hurt me happened. I like Tobias better than the Four side. Only a little though because I also love that part of him. We also talk about how I almost killed Tobias today. We stayed there for about an hour and a half when we decided it was time to leave.

We get home and Uriah who was babysitting my monsters as he calls them was released. He ran out as if we were going to change our minds and go somewhere else. It's late and the dogs are all laying down asleep on a certain spot on the floor. Me and Tobias climbed into bed and Tobias pulls me close and tightly hugs on to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tobias' POV

I wake up and see Tris is out of bed already. I get up to go find her and don't see her anywhere. I stop I'm the big hall wondering where she wolf be, she wouldn't be at work because it's closed today. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a loud bang in my ear. I jump forward and fall flat on my face when I hear someone laughing hard. I turn to see Tris holding to metal pot lids as she falls to the floor laughing.

"Y-you .. you should have... seen your face." She said while laughing. I'm about to ask her how she say my face when I see a mirror and a camera at the end of the hall.

"Don't do that! You scared the life out of my life." She tries to stop laughing but doesn't for ten seconds. Then she gets up and holds out her hand for me to grad. I take it and brush my self off when I'm up. "I'm going to get you back just watch."

"Well at least you have me fair warning." She says and I shake my head as a smile creeps on my face. I lean down and kiss her and she playfully pokes me in the stomach. "What's with your sudden burst of energy. Last I checked you never wake up with this much energy in you."

"Well the fact that I've been up since three in the morning should help. Also I think I've had five cups of coffee." I am curious of why she is up so soon but as I open my mouth to ask I hear a loud booming sound from out side. Tris jump harder than I do so I'm sure she had nothing to do with it ,but what was the it. "What the heck was that." Tris asks before she starts towards the door.

I grad her wrist to stop her, this doesn't feel right and it could be harmful. "Tris stay here I'll go see what it is and I will be back." I'm not sure if the last part was for her more or me because he was a little frightened. I open the door to see a cloud from the explosion abd it's not far from me and Tris. I also see people running away from it and the army chasing them. "Tris we have to leave now." I say as I grad her hand and she pulls back.

"Wait we have to get Alpha and the others." She runs to the backyard and returns with the dogs. When we are about a block away from her house the people in front of us fall then so does Tris and everything turns black.

Alpha's POV

We were all running trying to get away from the people chasing us when all of the sudden all the humans fall to the ground. "What's happening to then?" Darcy barks sounding panicked. "Why did every one fall? Why are we running? Are we going to-"

"Darcy! Stop ask your doing is making this situation worse and more terrifying." Darwin growls and even though he is shaking he looks scary.

"None of this is going to help. We need to stay calm and get down so that the bad people think that what happened to the other humans happened to us." I bark but only Rocky listens and lowers herself to the floor. "NOW!" Yelling was a mistake and it got us spotted. As two men approached I tried to look as intimidating as possible but they didn't stop until Rocky Darcy and Darwin joined in. But then they proceed walking to us and put strings around our necks to bring us to their vans they have waiting for them with many other animals. When they close the door it is very dark and all I can hear is cries from the other animals.

TWO DAYS LATER

They have taken us to a place where no one lives and there is no buildings. They said if the others see us they would begin to remember but what is it they are keeping secret.

"What is the plan to get out of here. They have no plans on letting us go so we are on our own and if we stay here we might die." Rocky whispers to me making sure that the other two don't here her.

"I don't know." I admit. Never before would I have said I don't have a plan for something important. But these last few days have not been agreeing with me.


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV

I wake up in my room and I feel really bad like if I'm going to through up. It might be from how nervous I am but mom says I shouldn't be nervous about choosing my faction. I just don't feel like I belong to a fraction. I certainly don't belong in Abnegation but I don't want to let my parents down or have them feel as if I have betrayed them going to another fraction. My test results didn't help either, I'm something called divergent. I could have sworn I've heard that word somewhere before but Tori said that it was something that was keep secret from the all the fractions and only a few people knew about it. But after all that I know where I'm going, I'm going to be dauntless and that is my final choose.

At the place to choose our fractions I see a lot of people from so many different fractions. They start calling up names to choose. One thing they kept repeating is fraction over blood. It's what we live by but somehow it feels as if it shouldn't be this way. They call up my brother and then me. I don't know what to choose a move my hand over the bowls and I choose Dauntless. I look at my parents and see the disappointment in there faces. I can't blame then either. Both there children chose different fractions.

I wonder what it is like to be Dauntless, they seem so crazy. Once people are finished choosing their factions we go out to the train tracks. I see the train coming and everyone starts running. At first I don't get it but then I see them jumping on the train. I start to run and when I jump I barely make it on. A girl lifts out her hand to help me into the train.I turn to see face her after I sit down.

"They're trying to kill us." She says with a tired laugh.

"I know right."

"I'm Christina by the way. What's your name."

"My name is-" I'm about to tell her my name when someone calls out "Get ready to jump. "

"Aw they want us to jump off now."

"I think they are trying to do more then kill us." I joke standing up. Christina holds out her hand to me.

"In honor of this new friendship we jump together." I take her hand and I suddenly feel like I've known her for a long time. This day has been so weird. We jump off the train and wall over to the group of people that are standing listening to someone speak. I suppose he's one of their leaders.

"So that we know you really belong in Dauntless you need to jump off this ledge." The man said and I looked behind him to see a hole in the roof we were standing on.

"But what's at the bottom? Is there like some kind of pool?" Someone behind me asked.

"I guess we'll just have to see. Now who is going to jump first?" He said. I thought that someone Dauntless born was going to say they we but that didn't happen, everyone stayed silent.

"I'll go first." I said stepping up. I heard people whispering to each other as I looked over the ledge.

"We don't have all day initiate. You could jump lazy of you'd like." The Dauntless leader said before I jumped off. I kept my eyes open the whole time so I could prove to myself that someone from Abnegation could fit in to Dauntless. Within seconds I feel a net catch me and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. When I sit up and start to climb off I see a hand held out to me. I look to see a man with dark blue eyes in front of me. I take his hand and climb off the net.

"What's your name?" He asked me, I just stayed quiet and stared at him like an idiot. "If you want to change it that's fine but make it good. You can only choose once."

"Um okay. Tris, I'm Tris."

"First jumper Tris." He said as everyone started to clap. The next jumper was Christina and after he said her introduction she walked over to me.

"You didn't think I was gong to not jump after you, did you?" Christina said and I laughed at her shaking my head.

Once everyone was down we started to get into groups from the ones who were Dauntless born and the ones that transfred to Dauntless. They showed the transer gruop around only because of coures the Dauntless born already knew the place like if it was the back of their hand. "Okay everyone listen up. Here we will train you like a Dauntless. You will get tested on what you can do and if you can not get to the top ten in your class then you will join the factionless. I'm your trainer and my name is Four. If you don't know why then you will figuer it out in the second part of our tests."

"Four, What you mean like the number four." Christina said with a chuckle and Four walked up to her with the most intimidating ecxspretion and suddenly it clicked. I now rememder everything. The morning waking up to go to work, Alpha and the others, The dream I had not more then two months ago, and most importanty Tobias who over here left_ Abnigation_ because his father abused him. Eric was out of prison and Al was alive. She remembered that while she was out they were talking about Divergents and that is what she was. People who were divergent could remember everything easier about what happened and if they found out who was divergent they would kill and all they would feel is a scents of accomplishment so she would have to keep this part of her hidden. Even from Tobias who goes by Four again because he is only scared of four things. At least until she was sure that he wouldn't turn he in. By the time she started to focus about what was going o around her again everyone else started walking again.


End file.
